Scamantha one shots
by lightning shocks
Summary: the title says it all
1. Showers

This is my first story so i hope you like it : D

Sam stuck her head out of her shower curtain when she head her bathroom door close. The first thing she saw was her nine month boyfriend Tim

Scam. They had been seeing each other ever since Jerry told them that Scam was a double agent being used to take down L.A.M.O.S and since all

the operatives were either in the Detention Facility or dead, Jerry assigned him on their team. Over the months, Tim's appearance changed

drastically. His cropped hair became long and shaggy and his heart shaped face had become paler. Scam had asked her out about a week and

since then they were inseparable. "Mind if I join you?" Tim's voice snapped Sam out of her reverie. Sam weighed the possibilities in her mind. On

one side, it would be relaxing to have Tim in there with her but on the other hand, he would make her late. "Nope," Sam said, going back in the shower.

She could just feel his pout and wasn't surprised when a hand found it's way into the shower. Tim's hand groped around for her body for some

time before it settled on her ass. Sam turned a bright red as Tim's hand started to squeeze and rub. "Please?" She heard Tim's voice say

seductively. "No," She snapped, unfased, and squealed when Tim's hand smack her ass. Sam glared at the hand that had started rubbing her

butt again and took it off. She stuck her head out and placed Tim's hand on his chest. "I think this belongs to you." Sam said with rolling eyes.

Tim pouted. "Just wait for me in my room." She said. Tim faked a sad look and went to wait.

* * *

Sam later came out the bathroom with a dark green tanktop and tight jeans. When she saw Tim's idiotic expression, she soon became worried

that no sex made him lose his mind. Just then a crooked grin formed on Tim's face. He licked his lips. "What?" Sam asked blushing. She then

realized that a lot of cleavage was showing and that the jeans, even though they were tight, rode low on her hips. Before Sam could say another

word, Tim had grabbed her and started to kiss her for a while and then pushed Sam to the bed. Before Sam could get away again, Tim pinned her

to thebed and started kissing and biting her neck. "Tim, get off!" Sam yelled, pushing on his shoulders. She heard a faint "no". Sam thought of

ways to persuade him to get off her. "Um, come on, Tim. Later. Ah! I-I promise." Sam said through her screams. Tim had pushed up her shirt

and was now sucking her her breasts. Sam's eyes flew to the clock. 7: 09. Before Sam could try and get him off again, she was interrupted by Tim,

who's head was now in between her

legs. Sam gasped and screamed, not really seeing a reason to stop him.

* * *

"Miss Simpson, would you care to tell me why you are late?" Sam turned bright red at the question.


	2. Punished

OK second chapter is up!

I do not own totally spies blah blah blah ya ta ya ta ya ta

* * *

Samantha Simpson was mad. No she was more than mad she was friken pissed off. And who was the cause of this? Her boyfriend of course. she had gotten detention for being late and it was all HIS fault. HE'S the one that wanted to have sex. HE's he one that wouldn't take no for an answer. HE'S the one that had to be such a sex god.

Of course, she usually liked all these qualities of Tim. But not to the point when she's humiliated in front of the whole class and gets detention for a whole week because she couldn't make up a decent excuse. "Hey, babe." And there HE is now. Sam didn't move to greet him and continued washing the dishes. She felt him snake his arms around her waist and pull her back into his chest. She pretended not to notice and continued drying a plate.

Tim narrowed his eyes at the back of Sam's head. Why was she ignoring him? They'd just had sex this morning. Tim buried his head in the crook of Sam's neck and gently started kissing there. It was amazing how Sam could read Tim's actions. Like how he called her "baby" when he was aroused. Or how when he cuddled with her without doing anything perverted it meant "I love you". And how these gentle kisses he was planting on her neck said "I'm sorry". Sam started to mentally hit herself. It wasn't Tim's fault she had been late. She had woken up at 6:54 and rushed to get in the shower. She shouldn't be ignoring him like this.

Sam sighed and layed her head back on his shoulder. This meant "It's OK".

* * *

Tim and Sam snuggled on the couch. "Are you coming over tomorrow?" Tim asked, kissing her collarbone. "No I can't. I have detention." Sam said, biting her lip to keep a moan in. "Ooh? So little Sammie's been naughty?" Tim whispered in her ear seductively. Sam rolled her eyes and was about to tell him it was his fault for making her have detention but was cut off. "Since you were naughty, does that mean I can punish you?" He whispered seductively in her ear, his hands unbuttoning her jeans. The lips on her neck started to kiss rougher and Sam squeaked when Tim's hand went into her panties. "Tim, stop." She heard him chuckle and ask, "Why not baby?" "We're in the friggen living room that's why!" Sam protested. She usually would just forget about it and have sex with Tim but Clover said she would be back from her date at 10:00 and it was almost 9: 45. "Fine let's go to the bedroom then." Tim grunted as he picked up Sam. (It was hard since his hands were still in ther pants)

When they got to Sam's room, Tim threw her on the bed and started to ravish her.

* * *

In the morning, Sam woke up with one thought. **Maybe I should be naughty more often because being punished isn't so bad.**


	3. Hot

**Here's the 4th chapter**

**I don't own totally **

* * *

spies, their corny lines belong to Marathon, yata yata yata you get it

**Thank God for you Cresenta. You're just freaking awesome**

Sam rolled on her bed. It was so freaking hot! Even though she wore the shortest things in her closet (which Scam was thankful for) she couldn't get out of the August heat!. She groaned and her boyfriend laughed. Sam turned and glared at him. Unlike her, Tim seemed to be entirely comfortable. he was wearing his usual short sleeved shirt and pants but he acted like it was a regular day. "What's so funny?" She asked, not really caring what his answer was. "You are darling," "Oh, gee, thanks." Sam said sarcastically. Tim rolled his eyes and started to rub his hand on her back. "Come on Samantha don't be like that." Sam moaned softly as she leaned into him as he started to massage her shoulders.

Sam smiled as the tension was relieved on her shoulders. "You're so stressed Samantha, darling." Tim's voice said in her ear. Sam moaned in response. Tim grinned and started to kiss Sam's neck gently. She leaned into him and his kisses became lower, still gentle. Sam snuggled closer to him. Tim's hands started to stroke Sam's bare arms, his plan forming in his head. "You know what would probably be great, Sammie?" Tim asked. By now, Sam's eyes were closed and a small smile was on her lips. "Hmmm what?" Sam asked, not really listening. "We should go on Vacation, maybe to the Bahamas. Or to Paris." Tim whispered in her ear. Once he said "vacation", Sam shot away from him. Tim sighed. He knew this was going to happen.

"Sam-" "No, Tim. You know I hate it when you do that." Tim sighed again. "It's just a couple of weeks. I already bought the tickets and I made the reservation in Paris, and then London. Please? Just four weeks. You'll get back in time to go to college, and plus, you could fill some applications for college there." Tim reasoned. Sam sighed. She tried to tell Tim not to do this. Before Tim was an agent for W.O.O.H.P, he was a successful billionaire. He worked in weaponry for the government and still managed his business in London through some of his business partners.

Sam sighed again. "Fine." Tim looked up, shocked. He'd expected her to put up more of a fight, but, hey, if she was willing, he didn't care. "So when are we going?" Sam asked, excitement building up. "Next Thursday."

* * *

**OK I am reallllllyy sorry for making it so short but this is actually a preview for another story I'm making "In Paris." So I'm really sorry but there will be more chapters soon. :D**


	4. Jealous

**Here's the third chappie. Something went wrong with the computer so I had to re-write again! So technically, this is the fourth one and HOT is the third. (Sighs) Thanks Cresenta's lark for reviewing my new story and I promise I'll update today or tomorrow.**

Tim Scam was pissed. Nothing that someone had done had made him this mad. Not even when the Fake Blond (Clover) crashed into his car. Of course, he'd crashed into her car the next day and cried about his deceased (BRAND NEW) car on Sam's shoulder. But this, was even worse. Matt Crovent, Clover's new boyfriend, had come over to meet Sam and Alex over dinner. And the whole time, he'd been brushing up on Sam. And Clover didn't even notice it! Tim's frown deepend when Matt groped Sam's ass quickly before getting what he needed out of the fridge.

Tim growled lightly so no one would hear. "Fake Blond, I need to talk to you." Scam said through clenched teeth. Clover turned from talking to Alex and glared at Tim. "What? I'm trying to have a conversation." "Are you deaf as you are dumb? I said I needed to talk to you." From the cornor of his eye, Scam saw Matt looking at Clover and himself arguing with amuesment. Clover rolled her eyes. "Fine." She put the drink she'd been sipping down and walked out to the front porch. Tim followed behind, Alex giving him a questioning look as he passed.

* * *

Sam frowned as she felt Matt's large hand groping her ass. She wanted so bad just to punch him in the face, but she couldn't. Clover would ask why she had done such a horrible thing and then she'd have to explain how Matt had been groping her the whole time. And Sam would rather tell her with Tim and Matt out of the room. Tim because he would laugh at her for not being able to keep a guy. Matt because she didn't want anyone being killed, because she knew that once Tim was done laughing, he'd go straight after him for touching her. Alex then excused herself to use the restroom and once she was out of ear-shot, Matt grinned at her. "Just you and me,"

* * *

Clover frowned. Scam had to be lying. He just had to. Matt had told her he loved her. She thought of close she was to giving her virginity to him. She wanted to cry and as if on cue, a single tear leaked from her eye. Tim just stood there, not knowing what to do. Even though they hated one another, Scam didn't want to see her cry like this. He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. Clover was immediant to respond and threw he arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest. Scam suddenly heard a cry. "Stop it!" Without a second thought, Tim ran into the house and saw Matt kissing Sam. Sam was trying to push him off her while Matt was trying to take her top off. Tim went up to Matt and grabbed his shirt collar.

* * *

Clover wiped her eyes after Tim had gone into the house. She was about to follow him when the door opened and Matt was thrown out. He had a black eye and some scratches on his face. Before the door closed again, she heard Tim say, "He's all yours." Once the door was shut, Clover cracked her knuckles and heard Matt gulp.

* * *

Sam snuggled closer to Tim on the couch, watching a movie. After all three of the girls had taken turns beating Matt's ass, Alex and Clover went to the mall to make Clover forget about what happened. Suddenly, she started to laugh hysterically. Tim stared at her with a confused look."What's so funny?" He asked laughing a bit himself. "You were jealous!" Sam said, laughing harder and pointing a finger at him. Tim frowned. "I was not," He protested, a small blush coming on his cheeks. "You so were!" Sam fell off the couch. Tim's blush deepend as he grumbled. "Shut up."

Sam stopped laughing and smiled at Tim's cute expression. "Aww, don't be mad Timmy. You know I love you." She said, climbing into his lap. Sam straightened her back so that she seemed to be a head taller than him. Her knees were placed at either sides of his thighs, her arms draped around his neck. "Whatever," Tim said, placing his hands on her hips. Sam smiled down at him and gave him an open mouthed kiss. Tim knew not to kiss back because once he did, she would stop kissing him. The only reason she wasn't screaming his name right now was because Sam was just plain **hot** when she teased him. "What about the movie?" Tim asked after Sam stopped kissing him. She raised an eybrow.

"Oh ok, if you don't want to have sex that's fine." Sam started to get off his lap when Tim's hands gripped her waist harder and soon she was underneath him. Sam decided to let him do what he wanted, she'd deal with Clover and Alex in the morning.


	5. Celebrating

**Here's chapter #5. Enjoy!**

Clover squealed as Mark put the diamond ring. Before he even had a chance to see her facial expression, Clover glomped him, making some people at the Christmas Party look in their direction. Mark smiled. "So I guess that means yes?" "Well duh!" Mark laughed. Clover released him and stared at the diamond ring on her finger. She suddenly looked up, shocked. "You have to tell your parents. Right now, go tell them." Mark laughed and gave Clover a kiss on the cheek befor emoving through the crowd to find his parents.

* * *

Sam saw Clover waving to her. She tore her ear away from Tim's dirty whispers and started to walk to Clover but Tim's arm tightened around her waist. "Where do you think you're going?" Tim asked her seductively in her ear. "I have to go talk to Clover." Sam said, trying to get out of Tim's iron grip. The hand that was snaking up her thigh stopped her. "Tell her to come over here. I'm not done with you yet." Tim said. His mouth was pressed against Sam's neck, roughly kissing there. Sam whimpered and waved frantically to Clover, telling her to come over to her. As she got closer and closer, Sam could see the sour look on Clover's face. "Hey, Scam, quick molesting my best friend so I can tell her my big news." Tim stopped necking Sam and glared at Clover. "And what is this big news? You're going away forever because you suddenly realized you're a man?" Clover's face became red. "You mother fuckar-" "So, Clover, what's the big news?" Sam asked, stopping Clover from saying **whatever **she was going to say.

Clover truned her attention back to Sam and smiled. "I'm getting married!" Sam's face held a look of pure shock. She broke out of Tim's grasp and hugged Clover. They started to jump up and down. That's when Clover saw what was on Sam's finger. She stopped jumping up and down. "No way." She breathed. "What?" Sam asked, hiding her hand. "Umm, how about this big chunk of rock on you're finger!" Sam blushed and Tim smirked. "You're getting married!" Clover and Sam started hugging each other again. "Yes, and we _were _celebrating until you came along." Scam said frowning, his eyes glued to Sam's chest, which had been bouncing up and down a second ago.

"That's just eww. I'm gonna go tell Alex. Call me when you get home, Sammie." Clover said as she was pushing through the crowd. "So can we get back to **celebrating**?" Tim whispered seductively in her ear. Sam blushed. "Fine, but not right here." Sam grabbed Tim's hand and together they went out of the hotel.

* * *

Later that night, outside in front of the hotel that was holding the party, Tim Scam's car was thumping up and down and you could hear strange screams coming from the back seat.


	6. New Car

okay so yeah im really sorry. i just moved in with my mom and she doesnt have a computer so yeah anyway here you go.

* * *

"Babe, just tell me." Sam said as Tim led him into his garage. Tim laughed silently and pulled her into his arms. He started nuzzling her neck and Sam had to grab his hands to keep him from groping her. "No, Tim. Just show me what was so important that you had to drag me out of bed." Tim chuckled in her ear. "To be honest I'm having thoughts about dragging you into bed right now." he started biting on her ear and Sam slapped away the hand that was crawling up her thighs."What's the matter? You were very fine with this last night." Sam scowled at him.

"Fine, fine." Tim said, laughing. he grabbed her hand and led her down the steps when she saw the surprise. her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Tim laughed at her expression. "So, I take it you like?" Tim pulled her into his arms again, just hugging her. "I-i love it. it's just how much did you pay for it?" Tim smiled and left her to lean on the door of the shiny green porche. "That's the beauty of it, babe, i made it." Sam's eyes widened. She ran to him and hugged him tightly whispering about a million 'thank you's'.

Tim laughed and held her at arms length. "So what do you think of it now?" Sam smiled seductively at him and said, "Well, I think that if you play your cards right, you might be getting me in bed sooner than you think." Tim smirked and grabbed her, pinning her to the side of the car. "Mmm, i think i know of a way for you to show your appreciation." Tim whispered in her ear, his tongue liking the lobe.

Sam smiled at him and pushed at his chest and Tim moved so that he was at arms length. "After we take a drive." Sam said, opening the door and getting in the driver's seat. Tim raised an eyebrow but got in on the passenger side.

Sam was frustared. Almost so that she was downright pissed. She slapped Tim's hand from her thigh and pushed at his chest so he would get the message that this wasn't the time to be kissing all over her neck whilst she was driving. "Tim, stop." Sam said finally. "Oh, and what if i dont want to stop? What if i want you to stop by the road and let me fuck you into oblivion? you know, I just might be gentle." Sam blushed at his words and at the smirk that was on his face. She swerved the car to the left side of the road and when she stopped, Tim pounced on her.

Sam blushed getting out of the car. she glared at Tim who was looking ever so happy. "You said you would be gentle!" Tim smirked. "I was," "Oh, yeah, tell that to the hickies and bite marks! Just imagine what Daniel's (1) gonna say about this!" Tim snorted. "He'll probably understand since he is married and knows just how tempting his own wife can be. "Oh my god, don't even mention that(2)!." Tim smirked. "I'm serious Tim." Tim laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the garage.

1-Daniel is Sam's older brother that i made up.

2-Daniel is married to Clover who just found out that she and Tim are related


	7. perverts

"Timothy Scam if you dont keep your hands off of me, we are not having sex for three months!" Tim chuckled and released his wife, who was in a very tempting sexy santa outfit. Sam scowled at him. "I swear that is the LAST time you buy me something if you dont learn how to keep your hands to yourself!" Tim smirked. "Its not my fault that you look ultra sexy in that." Sam scoffed. "Well whatever." She took off the red vest and the red bra and Tim licked his lips. He started advancing towards her and Sam immediantly grabbed the bed spread and covered herself with it. Tim chuckled. "Mmm...now why are you covering yourself up like that Sammie? You know i love your body..." He took three steps towards her and she took two steps back. "No, Tim. Clover and daniel will be here soon and then Alex is coming tomorrow morning so we are not having sex!" Tim smirked and walked towards her. Sam retreated until she hit the wall. She blushed when Tims face came close to hers. Within a minute she and tim were on the bed, her resistance gone.

"God, Daniel, quit it! I said no and I mean it!" Those words from his lovely wife did nothing to stop daniel as he greedily sucked on his wife's neck. in fact, it made his hornier. of course, Clover tried to get away from her british lover but couldnt get away from his arms that were wrapped around her waist. "You better not be giving me a hickie!" daniel chuckled in her ear. "I can't wait till we're done with this trip. There are so many things i'd like to do to this delicious body of yours." Daniel's british gruff voice whispered in her ear, making her blush. Clover gasped as Daniel's kisses went much lower.

"Daniel i said stop!" Surprisingly, he did as his wife ordered. Clover ignored the smirk on daniels face as he looked over her body, occasionaly licking his lips. Clover huffed and grabbed her compact mirror out of her purse and checked for hickies or any bite marks. When she deemed herself safe, she glared at her husband and he laughed, lying on their hotel bed. Clover rolled her eyes, going into the bathroom for a shower. daniel smirked when an idea came to him. he took off his shirt and followed clover into the shower.

"Anthony i said not when I'm driving" Alex yelled at her new husband. Anthony chuckled and started nibbling on her ear. "Anthony!" "Fine, I'll back off, but the moment we're alone, you're all mine." Anthony sat back in the passenger seat, chuckling as Alex blushed. He leaned foward. "Eyes on the road, baby." His hand started crawling up her bare thigh and he started tugging on her jean shorts. Alex squeaked and pushed him off of her. Anthony leaned back in his chair, smirking

Perverts...hate em but gotta love em


	8. Chapter 8

Sam snuggled into the warmth that of her husband of three years Timothy Scam. They were both currently tangled in the sheets, not surprisingly not naked as they had six-month old son named Dune to think about. Sam sighed when Tim wrapped his arms around her and groaned in exasperation when he groped her ass. Sam scooted away from him and squeeked when she felt his hard on against the place he'd just been groping. He started to suck on her neck and Sam wonered if Clover or Alex went through this now that they had a daughter and son of their own. She batted the hands that were trying to take of her hot pink shorts. "Stop it or I'll bite you." Tim chuckled voice breathed in her ear, "Fiesty." He rolled over so that she was pinned down on the bed and he was on top. He immedintly pressed kisses to her neck and Sam pulled at his hair so he would get the message and stop. She felt Tim dry humping her and Sam squeeked and jumped out the bed. Tim leaned on his elbows and gave her a lustful look. "Dune's not up. And he wont be until 12:00." Sam shivered at the suggsting tone he used. "N-No," Sam said, backing up. Tim got up from the bed and Sam saw that he was naked. Sam squeeked and before she knew it she and Tim were on the bed


	9. Chapter 9

Sam snuggled into the warmth that of her husband of three years Timothy Scam. They were both currently tangled in the sheets, not surprisingly not naked as they had six-month old son named Dune to think about. Sam sighed when Tim wrapped his arms around her and groaned in exasperation when he groped her ass. Sam scooted away from him and squeeked when she felt his hard on against the place he'd just been groping. He started to suck on her neck and Sam wonered if Clover or Alex went through this now that they had a daughter and son of their own. She batted the hands that were trying to take of her hot pink shorts. "Stop it or I'll bite you." Tim chuckled voice breathed in her ear, "Fiesty." He rolled over so that she was pinned down on the bed and he was on top. He immedintly pressed kisses to her neck and Sam pulled at his hair so he would get the message and stop. She felt Tim dry humping her and Sam squeeked and jumped out the bed. Tim leaned on his elbows and gave her a lustful look. "Dune's not up. And he wont be until 12:00." Sam shivered at the suggsting tone he used. "N-No," Sam said, backing up. Tim got up from the bed and Sam saw that he was naked. Sam squeeked and before she knew it she and Tim were on the bed and Tim was devoreing her neck. She went along with it until she heard a squeeky voice ask, "Mommy, I'm hungwy." Sam innediantly pushed tim off her and looked down at their son. Dune Scam had been born with his father's dark hair and his mother's green eyes. he was too adorable for words and had an innocent vibe to him that attracted all those around him. Sam blushed and looked at tim, who still was looking at her lustfully. "Yeah, mommy. I'm hungry too." She scowled at Tim and got out of bed to pick up her son and leave the room to get him something to eat. Tim sighed. he should have known they'd get interuppted.


End file.
